


Suit

by Evangeline_V



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: I oopsed and fanfiction happened, M/M, Oliver's musings, at least I'm writing again, how Oliver and Roy happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_V/pseuds/Evangeline_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver thinks about things, expected and unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

Gifting Roy with a mask was something that Oliver had known he would do almost as soon as he began training the younger man. It made sense for him to have a mask the same as Oliver’s, Barry was right, grease paint wasn’t the best cover. The red tone to Roy’s mask was to pay homage to the sweater that he never took off unless he absolutely had to. It seemed appropriate to give him something distinctly like the Arrow, but just unique enough to be Roy’s own.   
The suit was something unplanned though not really unexpected either. It was Felicity who’d made an offhand comment about how the only difference between Roy’s day and night wear was the mask, which led to Oliver getting the red suit made up. Still, it wasn’t something that was totally unusual, why wouldn’t the Arrow’s sidekick have a uniform as well? The unexpected part was seeing the younger man in the suit, mask disguising his face, hood up with a bow in his hand and what the sight brought out in Oliver.   
Suddenly it was hard to remember that Roy was not only just a kid, but his sister’s boyfriend. The elder would catch himself staring at the younger instead of focusing on his work. To counter balance he continued to call Roy by Thea’s nickname until the undertaking and Thea’s run made it too painful for either man to handle.   
Finding Thea in Corto Maltese and bringing her home was a step forwards and backwards for Oliver. On one hand, he had his sister back where she belonged, on the other, it was now painfully obvious that Thea was done with Roy and that Roy would never be Speedy again. Oliver’s defense against his growing attraction to the younger man was harder to sideline than ever in the weeks following Thea’s return. Roy was pushing himself to and past all of his limits to get over his feelings for her and in doing so was proving all the reasons that Oliver wanted him.   
Being given his own identity was nearly the last straw for Oliver. Having Roy become Arsenal, a vigilante in his own right was like watching the last of the kid that Oliver trained fall away. Roy listened when he needed to, when they were working together, but he also was truly coming into his own, offering insights that Oliver hadn’t thought of. They were much more partners now, than a master and apprentice as they had started out as.   
It all came to a head after dealing with Cupid and Roy admitting he believed that he killed Sara. Amidst showing Roy how to remember killing the police officer, with Sara watching, he also gave Roy the tools to remember all the subtle ways that Oliver had allowed his attraction to manifest over the last months. Fleeting touches and glances that lasted longer than needed, smiles that were growing warmer, honesty that before would have been hard to come by, but seemed to be flowing like water over the Horse Shoe Falls. Things that could be inconsequential alone, but added together were as obvious as black ink on white paper.   
Unintended as it was, Oliver couldn’t regret it. Not only had it eased Roy’s mind about possibly killing Sara, it also led to this. To Oliver spread out on his back on a bed with Roy tucked into his side, the younger man’s head rested on his chest. He couldn’t say he predicted this, when he’d taken on Roy as an apprentice, but he was glad.   
Perhaps he couldn’t have Felicity, but Roy; Roy he could have.


End file.
